


For She Touched Your Perfect Body With Her Mind

by Twinkelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Married Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Married Sex, Parent Draco Malfoy, Parent Hermione Granger, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkelly/pseuds/Twinkelly
Summary: Hermione and Draco enjoy a little grown up time during their kids naps. Stealing a bit of afternoon delight, Hermione demonstrates for Draco her favourite way to get off.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	For She Touched Your Perfect Body With Her Mind

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first official (and fully completed) attempt at both Dramione and Smut. It’s started an itch for more writing so I hope you like this one.  
> Summary: Hermione and Draco enjoy a little grown up time during their kids naps. Stealing a bit of afternoon delight, Herminone demonstrates for Draco her favourite way to get off.

2 p.m.

Hermione could picture him now. She knew he’d be sitting in the crook of the sofa, casually slumped back with his legs crossed, reading glasses perched on his nose, book open on his knee. 

It was mid afternoon and nap time for the kids. Any parent of babies and toddlers knows - mid afternoon nap time is a golden, sparkly time of quiet, indulgence, and solitude. Often packed with all the things you cannot get done with littles running around like crazy cornish pixies. 

And sex. 

Its also a time for exhausted parents to indulge in sex when they can barely keep their eyes open and bodies vertical passed sundown. 

Often dubbed a perfect time for quickies; one ear on the hallway for any wailed yells of, “Mooooommy! Daaaaaddy!”

Hermione did not intend for today to be a quickie. 

She stood in front of the floor length mirror, adjusting the garter strap on the back of her left thigh. While usually, these intended trysts were a frantic meet up in the bedroom or the kitchen or the bathroom for Draco and her during nap time filled with giggles, shushes and clothing half on during sex. Endearing and exciting in its own right but not what she was looking for today.

She stood straight, popping the collar of the light blue oxford shirt of Draco’s she was wearing. She grinned, looking at the white lace garter belt attached to nude thigh highs, and nothing else. Every now and then she liked to dress the part to create the mood. 

Sure, it was for Draco; he’d probably give her an owlish smirk upon seeing her. No doubt, enjoying that she was adorned in _his_ shirt - in that possessive way that seems sexy but not chauvinistic. But it was also for her. It was one way to celebrate her confidence in her body, tap into what made her feel sexy, the art of seduction. Not necessarily for Draco (of course for him but) because he would fuck her with reckless abandon even if she wore a paper bag, god love him. 

The art of seducing herself. She loved to seduce herself. She LOVED when Draco seduced her - the best - hands down but there was just something since getting married and having children that just felt so right about ensuring she was conscious about nurturing her own personal sexual identity and what she found sexy in herself as a woman and not just as a wife or partner.

She leaned over and grabbed her wand off the bedside table and cast her patronus. Her otter dashed out and jumped around her, playfully rubbing against her thigh; her heart and soul giddy with her emotions and anticipation. 

“Draco, I just got the kids down. Would you mind giving me a hand with something? I’m in the bedroom.” she sent her faithful corporal animal to relay her VERY obvious message to Draco. Fuck subtlety. 

She took a deep cleansing breath in and climbed onto their bed, turning over and leaning against the headboard.

A moment later the ajar door slowly opened. Draco casually swaggered into the room, one hand in his trouser pocket, the other slowly pulling his glasses off his nose. He was looking down at the floor and had a knowing smile on his face. 

“Well hello gorgeous. Nap time you say?...this seems like it's heading towards a little...mmm...afternoon delight.” he walked over to the edge of the bed, dropped his glasses to the bedside table and leaned down over Hermione with his arms caging her in, one hand holding himself up on either side of her waist. 

“I'm very intrigued by...what you have going on here.” he canted his head, indicating his open oxford shirt and the white lace garter.

He lifted his left hand and hooked his index finger under her garter tie on her right thigh, sliding it up and down lightly between the tight fabric and her smooth skin. 

His lips brushed across hers, his breath ghosting over her mouth with a light grin on his face. He was ready to play. He straightened again and with his hands on the hem of his shirt, began to lift it.

“Nope,” Hermione said with a little pop on the ‘p’. She shook her head smiling, capturing her lip between her teeth at her flirty demand of him. “Not yet. Lay down beside me.”

He huffed an amused sort of snort in a very un-Draco like manner and climbed onto the bed beside her, stretching his body out long. His front was pressed flush with her right side. He ran his right hand up her thigh and over her stomach his palm splayed wide, trying to touch every inch of her exposed skin he could manage before she gave out any more demands.

His nose was nuzzled down in the crook of her neck, deep in her silky curls. She felt his breath hot on her skin and knew he was still smiling playfully. He smoothed his hand up over her left breast and palmed it lazily and casually, in that comfortable but sexy way one would with a spouse who had nothing to prove. 

He ran his thumb over her nipple, pebbling it more - if that were possible - before giving it a little twist and tug between his thumb and forefinger. 

“What games are you playing my insatiable wife,”

“Ah well…” she giggled at the tickle his nose gave under her ear when he reached up and brushed her hair aside, “you remember the other day when we were joking about how…. _typically_ , I...most easily get off in good ol’ missionary?”

His lips were softly nipping at her earlobe and he laughed a heavy breath into her neck causing her to tilt her head, pinching his face between the side of her head and her shoulder.

“Mmmm...yes, love.” he nipped her jaw and licked the same spot, “and _I_ get off... _typically_...in any position...or with any stimulation...or really with any sexual innuendo of any kind from my wife...essentially.”

It was her turn to huff a snort sort of laugh (albeit not completely uncharacteristic of Hermione). His lips pulled tight against her jaw with a smirk.

“Yes, exactly.”

“What about it?”

“Well. would you like to try something different?” she was holding his shoulder lightly, she dragged her left foot up towards her bum, her knee pointed towards the ceiling. 

Draco lifted his head up, looking at her face. His smirk was still there and his eyebrow lifted in expectation and curiosity. 

“What do you have in mind, love?”

Hermione slid her hand over his shoulder, palming his neck as he leaned his face into hers to capture her lips. She slipped her hand around the back of his neck, running her nails through the hair at his nape, sending comfortable and sensual chills down his spine. 

His lips were soft and wet slanted against hers. His warm tongue just barely teasing hers. He was taking it slow, not pushing, clearly enjoying the game and letting Hermione lead but wanting to take a little taste of good faith. 

Hermione brushed her lips over his cheek, “I thought I'd give you a little demonstration to explain why I cum that way so easily.”

He moaned playfully, pressing his nose against her cheek and sinking his face back down to the top of her shoulder, “I’m here to learn my sexy, swotty wife.”

His hand had absentmindedly travelled to her other breast, giving equal attention to her fullness with a weighty squeeze of the mound and playful tug of her rosy nipple. 

Hermione nudged her chin against Draco’s cheek, telling him to lift his head and make eye contact. She was smiling coyly. Her tongue darting out to wet her lips. She raised her left hand up to his lips, brushing her finger tips over his own soft lips. His bottom lip caught on her nail, dragging down.

“Open, please,” she said low and playfully. He complied and she slipped her ring and middle finger into his mouth. His tongue was hot on the pads of her fingers, and it dipped under the pressure of them. He closed his lips around her and sucked, knowing exactly what she intended for him to do and anticipating where these fingers might need to go, wet with his warm saliva. 

Hermione breathed in deeply as she stared at his mouth, her eyes flicked up to his to catch the mirth in them alongside hot desire. Her tongue ran along the top of her teeth. “When I touch myself…” she swallowed when she felt him swirl his tongue around her fingers, sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks. 

“When I touch myself...I like to use two fingers,” she slowly dragged her fingers from his lips, he was still sucking and it made a wet sound as she pulled her finger tips from between his lips.

She ran her hands down her chest, between her breasts (over his arm that was still draped over her, kneading her breast one at a time), passed her stomach and over the white lace garter belt. She stopped on the top of her slit, parting her folds to find her aching nub as her knee fell over onto the mattress slowly. She tried to drag her other leg up a bit but instead it sort of wedged between Draco’s legs and was trapped by his squeezing thighs; she allowed it, feeling his growing hardness. 

God she was so wet, she could feel her womb hot and throbbing already as if her heart was beating between her legs, needing touch there from all the playful anticipation but the game had barely begun. She needed to be patient. 

His eyes had followed her fingers all the way down. He was silent, save for his stuttering breath. He was clearly feeling the anticipation too. She watched as his tongue darted out to his own lips like he just needed to do something with them as he lay there as a bystander in this erotic act. He didn't dare talk or move his hands beyond the attention he was giving to the peaks of her breasts. 

She felt his length hardening against her thigh and he canted his hips forward slightly, likely needing a bit of friction and relief from his tension. He was being so good. Waiting. 

Hermione loved laying naked with Draco fully clothed. His naked form preferable, of course - and the end goal - but there was something sensual and powerful about laying there bare and ready for him, feeling the fabric of his clothing rubbing against her soft skin, tingling goose flesh all over. 

It was a usual _game_ of sorts they often played. Exercising their level of control before ripping clothing off in a frantic heat. Hermione's naked vulnerability to his clothed body was such a sharp turn on for her. It was all about setting her mood and mind frame. Ready to seduce with body alone, feeling sexy to herself first and offering that confidence to him. She knew he accepted that confidence like a gift, knowing for her the whole process of her seduction started far before their coupling. Sometimes a woman just had to seduce herself a little as well, feel the power of her own sexuality and invite the man she chose to join in. After all, who knew a woman's needs better than herself? 

After circling her clit a few times with the pads of her wet fingers, panting lightly, purposefully and audibly to draw Draco’s attention to her face.

“When I’m so wet and ready like this,” their eyes were locked, both barely wanting to blink. Draco's fluttered lightly, not wanting to miss a thing, his hips rocked more forcefully this time and he stole a hot kiss, sucking deeply on her lips and breathing out heavy from his nose before pulling away and looking down again to her hands’ work. 

His own hand slid heavy and hot down her torso, stopping with his fingertips sliding just under the lace of her garter belt. Holding onto his patience, he scratched his nails against her belly, telling her silently he was practicing acute restraint. 

“When I'm wet like this,” she repeated, swallowing hard, “my fingers glide in so perfectly.” Hermione pushed her hand down and curled her fingers sliding between her hot, wet folds and curing the tips up. She moaned and Draco's hand tensed and twitched on her stomach. Her eyes fluttered shut and she breathed out hard. 

“Oh, God,” she said on her inhale. Draco’s face fell to her breast and he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and laving it heavily with his tongue. She could tell he was still watching the movement of her hand as she cupped her sex and rubbed her palm against her clit while her fingers curled inside of her.

She breathed out shakily before proceeding with her _explanation_. The tension of her words and their painstaking willpower from just grabbing, pulling, and pounding each other heavy on her mind and body. She felt sunk into the mattress, his hot body pressed and rocking against her. 

“You're waiting so good, Draco,” she interrupted herself with a bit of praise for him. He breathed a laugh against her breast and looked back up at her, a flush of desire and heat had started to climb up from his shirt collar and across his neck. 

She continued, “When I curl my fingers...and I push my finger tips up...I can feel this rough, ridged fold,” she moaned to show that her g spot was where she was searching for, “oh god, it feels good.”

He moaned his agreement and understanding. 

They were both breathing heavy and loudly now, her pelvis was circling under her hand and his hips were rocking greedily against her own hips movement. She pulled her hand out and away from her cunt slowly, trailing a wet path up her pelvis and onto his hand that stayed so still, _like a good boy_ , at the bottom of her belly. She laced her fingers over his, spreading her slick skin across his own.

He pinched her fingers between his, quickly pulling his hand up to his mouth, holding hers and licking her ring and middle finger. His eyes were closed and Hermione panted heavily as she watched him worship her hand. 

She cleared her throat lightly, calling his attention slowly, not wanting to disturb his slip in restraint. He opened his eyes to hers, they were heavy and dark with need. 

Hermione pulled their hands towards her, she twisted her fingers out of his and clutched his ring and middle finger in her hand, bringing them to her own mouth. He watched her with his lips slightly parted and breathing heavily, still. 

She pulled his fingers in her mouth with her tongue and did the same as he had done moments ago; laving and sucking his digits. Hollowing her own cheeks and moaning, sending vibrations from the tips of his fingers to the rolling cerebral hills in his mind, very likely. 

“Your turn,” she said huskily, as she pulled his fingers from her mouth and quickly brought his hand to her sex, pressing his palm down on her mound. She moaned again as he immediately plunged his wet fingers into her even more wet and swollen folds.

“Merlin, Hermione. You’re so fucking wet.” his forehead dropped to the right side of her collarbone heavily, she could feel the slick sheen of sweat that his restraint was causing on his forehead.

Her eyes closed, and licking her lips, she captured her bottom one between her teeth, “Mmhmmm.”

His breath was heavily forced out hot across her chest as he pumped his fingers in and out of her swollen cunt several times before he inevitably knew she would resume her explanation and likely take over control again.

Hermione bathed in his stolen power shift for a moment, reveling in the rewarding feeling of his hands all over her sex and inside of her. They had both waited so good but she was still building. She wasn't finished yet. 

“Curl your fingers love, can you feel that rough spot? On the tip of your fingers? push...oh God...yes, right there,” her own hands gripped at him; her left hand on the wrist of his right that was literally knuckle deep and her right bent up and gripping tightly to his hair as he continued to breathe heavily on her chest. 

She inhaled a deep cleansing breath through her nose to help settle herself back down a bit. She had more and needed to control her building orgasm. She could feel her womb winding tightly and the apex of her thighs mixing wet and sweat as she ground her hips against Draco’s hand. 

“Mmmmm…” she resolved to continue, “When you’re inside me...when we’re having sex...and you're pounding into me...” Draco grunted his acknowledgment that he could hear her words and was doing his best to follow her conversation. His hips were exuding an almost excruciating level of heat against her thigh as his rocking and rubbing intensified in what might be considered an embarrassing visual of teenage humping. “I feel that stimulation on my clit...like the heel of your hand right now...nuh ghn…” deep breath, deep moan, “and your finger tips curled into my cunt...touching that spot...ooooohhh...just like the tip of your cock.”

They both moaned into each other at the same time, breath coming in and out in sharp wet gasps. Draco’s head had lolled at some point to its side and his cheek was pressed sweaty, and hot against her neck as he observed his hand moving over her sex, her hand gripping his wrist tightly, and her hips circled his fingers forcefully. 

She was losing her resolve now, gasping and eyes tight. The pressure down below, the need to just give in to the tightly wound spring had her holding her breath. She was half way there, god damnit, with anticipation before he even entered the room. How did she manage to hold on this long anyway with his warm hands all over her and his hot breath tingling her skin? 

She didn't want to cum. Not yet. That would have defeated the end result of the whole game; explaining why missionary worked so nicely for her, why it was always the quick way to cool the aching heat. She hadn't even cusped on the emotional part yet but was having trouble forming coherent thoughts now. 

She needed to do something, slow them down, long enough to at least get the poor man's clothing off before he blew in his pants like a desperate teenager. He was driving his hard length against her thigh with so much friction now that…

Fuck.

Her chest broke. Her held breath tearing out of her in a hard gasp. Her head was tingling with fuzz as she moaned with the feeling of the pulsing snap of her orgasm around Draco's fingers. Her womb contracted over and over again like breathing into a balloon and the fuzz from her brain trickled down her body to settle in her cunt. 

Draco's hand was beginning to lighten its ministrations to account for her likely intensified sensitivity. “Uuuuhhhgg,” Hermione moaned, turned her face into Draco's shoulder and huffed a short laugh, “that wasn't supposed to happen yet.”

She’d been too busy in her head trying to reason that she needed to slow down that she completely missed calming down. 

Draco was still panting as he laughed and sucked a sloppy, opened mouth kiss on her neck, moving over her shoulder and nipping hard enough to send a little jitter of pain through her. 

“Oh no? That wasn’t what was supposed to happen?” he teased her, pulling his fingers slowly from her folds, she felt the loss of them immediately, needing warmth back there again. He pushed his wet hand around her hip, squeezing tightly as he pushed her into the mattress, his thighs still holding onto her right leg tightly. 

She pulled the hair at the back of his neck between the base of her thumb and tip of her forefinger laughing and nudging her chin against his to bring their mouths together for a lazy kiss.

“Well no. I think my intentions may have been for missionary sex.” 

“You think?” 

Draco stole another kiss and rolled on top of her, his body heavy along the whole length of her, his warm soft clothing rubbing against her sensitive skin. God, it felt so good to feel his weight.

“I think I got lost somewhere along the way in that quest,”

Hermione wrapped her legs up around his hips, hooking her feet on each other behind his butt and held his shoulders tightly. His eyes were closed, one of his hands still gripping her hip tightly while the other supported his weight on his forearm as he ran the tip of his nose teasingly around her own. 

“Mmmm, s’shame, really.” Draco rocked his hips into her pelvis. The man was still solid and sent tingling arousal through her womb again. 

Hermione brought her hands to either side of his face and kissed him, sucking his lips loudly and capturing his bottom lip between her teeth before mumbling, “We’re not done here…I meant to say as well...the weight of your body on mine...it feels like protection, like possession. And I like belonging to you.”

His arms slid under her body between the mattress and her back in a most obvious show of possessiveness. 

Hermione groaned, “God, there’s something about...I don't know...your bold masculinity to my...fine femininity… it's so arousing with you.”

Draco brushed his lips across hers before smothering her mouth in a deep kiss. His arms tight around her ribs. Hermione untangled her feet and rested her soles on the waistband of his trousers on either side of his hips. They were still buttoned but she made an effort at pushing them down to indicate she wanted them off. 

willingly, Draco made some space between their bodies long enough for Hermione to bring her hands down and unbutton his trousers while he reached behind his neck to pull his shirt over his head. 

They broke their kiss and she shoved his trousers and shorts down his legs and off his feet. He settled back on top of her slowly, breathing out slowly and raggedly. 

“Roll over, Hermione,” he whispered.

She mewled excitedly and complied, rolling over under the scant space his body gave her, her forearms came up beside her and her palms were flat on the bed. Hermione’s heart raced with anticipation and she panted with her cheek flat on the bedding. 

Hermione felt Draco’s palm slide across her bum and squeeze her left cheek before bringing his face down beside her ear and whispering, “we’re not done here?”

“Fuck, no!” she breathed the words out and turned her face into the bed, pressing her forehead deep and lifting her bum to feel his hard shaft push between her cheeks. Draco nibbled her ear lobe as they both moaned; he was solid warmth sliding against her soaking entrance. 

“Please, Draco,” she managed.

He positioned his tip at her entrance and pushed past her folds, feeling the ridges of his cock sliding in, filling her with the warmth she craved after his hands had left her after the first orgasm. 

“Hermione, fuck!” was all Draco managed as he began to pump in and out at a quickening pace. Her thighs were pressed tightly together and she couldn't help but meet his thrust with her own canting movement, loving the feel of her cheeks squishing against his pelvis with each thrust. 

His forehead, wet with sweat lay between her shoulder blades. His hot panting breath sent fuzzy shivers across her back, his lips just brushing the skin on her spine between the thrusts of his body. 

Hermione dragged her hands lower on the bed to wrap her fingers around his forearms. His hands lay deep in the mattress holding his body up. She could feel the muscles from elbow to wrist rippling with the movement of his body and squeezed, digging her nails in. 

She gasped and moaned, her eyes screwed tightly shut. The tension in her womb was spinning tighter and tighter again and she knew she wasn't far from springing over the edge of coherency with a new orgasm. 

Draco pulled his left hand from her grip and shoved his hand under her pelvis to bring his fingers firmly to her clit, rubbing in furious and glorious circles. The pressure from his forehead increased against her spine and the last thought she mustered before tipping past consciousness was how much she fucking loved the weight of him against her. 

Her eyes started to loosen as she felt her fuzzy vision crawl back into her eyes. She was panting heavily against the blankets and Draco was doing the same into the crook of her neck. She felt his weight from shoulder to feet as he had collapsed fully on her in the wake of his own orgasm. 

Draco started to kiss lazy along her jaw and he reached up a hand to pull her sweaty, tangled hair away from her face, neck and back. He twisted and lifted it up over the back of her skull. 

“I’m glad we weren’t done there,” his amused voice came out all cracked. He slowly slid out of her and onto his side, still flush with her body. His leg slung across the backs of hers and his arm laid across her shoulders as he massaged her scalp with the tips of his fingers through the nest of hair he’d gathered in his palm. 

“Me too,” Hermione whispered hoarsely, nuzzling her nose into his.

“I liked your….explanation.” she felt his lips smiling against the tip of her nose.

“Funny though, how neither of my orgasms actually occurred with missionary penetration, technically,” she laughed, rolling sideways and wiggling into his chest.

“ _Technically_ ….I wasn't going to point out how my sexy, swotty, intelligent... _usually_ always right wife was kind of wrong here...but I'm naked, and vulnerable and well I like cumming.”

Hermione barked out a loud laugh, “You prat.”

“MOOOOOOOOMMMYY!!” they heard a tiny wail from down the hallway. 

“Ahh yes...afternoon delight for sure,” Draco chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:  
> Title comes from the song Suzanne by Leonard Cohen. While this short fic was not inspired by Suzanne and the theme in Suzanne does not fit the theme of this story - the actual act of me writing is often heavily influenced by music. I needed something sensual to help me vibe for this. It was my first attempt at smut. Leonard Cohen's Suzanne was a great companion while I wrote.  
> My working title was ‘ Afternoon Delight’ which was so horribly unoriginal and on the nose...I’ve been super into poetry and Cohen’s poetry lately so this is where we landed. I actually am not totally happy with the title but I just didn't want to wait to post...if you have a more appropriate idea please drop it in the comments!  
> Hope you enjoyed my little rambling fantasy.  
> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
